battleforearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyclarchy of Centri
The Cyclarchy of Centria is a race of creatures that operate basically like ants or beehives. Only five of the six classes are exceedingly intelligent. The six classes are the Workers, Soldiers, Sapients, Drones, Queens, and Behemoths (the only non-intelligent class). As they themselves are silicon based and telepathic, they do not have any computers as they themselves can function as such. Centria is a member of the Grand Compact and one of the Big Five Plus Two superpowers in the Galaxy. Allies *GRAND COMPACT *Mech *Gemini *Praetorians *Solarians Enemies *Prometheans *Firstborn/Pact of Stars *Dravimos/Grand Alliance *Meredian/Grand Coalition Background The Centrians emerged on the world Corufrey approximately five million years ago. However, organized government has only existed for two million, while the race has only been united for around a million and a half years. FTL travel was discovered around a million years ago. The Centrians have adapted to many different situations, allowing them to use every single system they come across. By using floating cities over gas giants and brown dwarfs, they get the energy they need - from fusion - and grow food in hydroponics facilities. However, their most populous world remains the capital, Corufrey, around seven times the size of Earth. Also known as the Crystal World, due to crystal being a Centrian building material, and those they have completely built over the globe. Despite this, few species have been wiped off their world. Many exist in underground facilities or off world. Centrians, despite their appearance of similarity to humanoids, actually have a completely different digestive, reproductive, skeletal, respiratory, and nervous system than humans and, in fact, Eukarya in general, instead belonging to the domain Syarasi. The Centri have fought in nine major wars throughout their existence, listed here in chronological order. #The First Dalexi War; Minor role; Result, defeat; Extinction of the Habara. #The First Morntruo War (AKA Aranjan Emergence War); Major role; Result, victory; Extinction of the Sinfata. #The Second Morntruo War; Major role; Result, strategic loss. #The Second Dalexi War; Major role; Result, victory; Extinction of the Gabarji. #The Fourth Galactic War; Minor role; Result, stalemate. #The Fifth Galactic War; Minor role; Result, victory. #The Third Morntruo War; Major role; Result, victory; Extinction of the Aranjans and Gargarians. #The Sixth Galactic War; Minor role; Result, victory; Extinction of the Dalexi. #The Seventh Galactic War; Major role; Result, ongoing. First Dalexi War The First Dalexi war occurred not long after the unification of the Centri, approximately nine million years ago. The Centrians played a relatively minor role in the war, mainly supplying troops and aid to the larger Sinfata and Habara civilizations in the war. The war originally looked like the Allied powers would win, but quickly fell apart as tensions between the Sinfata and Habara allowed the Dalexi - a violent, horrifically genocidal race - to make a comeback, ravaging through several noted Centri and Sinfata worlds and totally destroying the Habara. The Habara civilization, and race, died a few hundred years later, refugees on Sinfata and Centri worlds. First Morntruo War The first war in which the Centri played a major role, also known as the Arnjan Emergence war, took place approximately 8.5 million years ago. The Aranjans, a fierce and expansionist race who desired to enslave all others, emerged swiftly, in mostly empty space under the control of the Sinfata. In less than a year, they had reached- and destroyed- the Sinfata homeworld, just as a coalition was forming, led by the Centri, to stop them. After 18 brutal battles, centered on the Centriad system of Morntruo, on the border of the Aranjan territory, the Aranjan fleets were finally broken at the battle of Kalmenshu, and were forced into peace. Second Morntruo War The peace did not last long, though, and a mere 300,000 years later, the Centriad were plunged into war again, as the Aranjans picked a border fight with the nearby Gagarians. Despite fervent efforts to halt the Aranjan troops, the Gagarians were eventually defeated, and their homeworld captured. The Centri and allies continued fighting for another 37 years, but finally halted the war. The Gargarians would later be wiped out by the Aranjans during the Third Morntruo war, after revolting. Second Dalexi War Another 3.5 million years passed in peace till the Second Dalexi War, sparked by the Dalexi's brutal genocide of 700,000 Gabarji on a ship passing through Dalexi space. The Centrians supported the Gabarji as they declared war, but were unable to prevent their subsequent total destruction. However, this mobilized the forces of the other races in the region, and the resulting war- massively destructive as it was- sealed the place of the Centri as the most powerful race in the region. The Dalexi were defeated and forced to give up large swathes of space. Fourth Galactic War The Centri played a very minor role in this war, sending troops to the Grand Alliance, along with supplies and such. Although they officially declared war on the Pact of Stars, no Centrian fleet or battlegroup ever actually battled a Firstborn ship in this war. Fifth Galactic War The Centri played a more active role in this war, fighting against the Pact of Stars supporting Dalexi. Though the Grand Alliance - who they supported - had won, the war with the Dalexi ended with a stalemate and no Centri actually warred with the Firstborn in this war either. Third Morntruo War Sixth Galactic War Seventh Galactic War Characteristics The Centrian Queens have advanced genetic control to the point of almost unconscious control: for instance, depending on the situation, Behemoths can be able to fly, or soldiers could have massive talons, etc. In addition, they are telepathic, which allows easy communication, but telepathy requires a lot of concentration and is thus not practical for modern day life. They can only read what others broadcast to them, they cannot read minds. Lastly, the Centrians have advanced control over matter, energy and anti-matter. In fact, this is how they formed their unique FTL drive. This is incredibly powerful. In fact, they could destroy entire planets were it not for something known as a Sigma Field (Arthur C. Clarke reference =D) which is a probabilistic hole in space time that will destroy everything in its path until neutralized by an opposite force (for the really large ones, black holes, suns, dark matter clumps, or anti-matter Sigma fields, for the small ones, caused by, say, destroying a small spaceship, the Electromagnetic field used by a toaster should suffice). This allows them to safely destroy large ships, but most times are unable to risk destroying a planet, for fear they would not be able to neutralize the field. A similar event occurred in the Crab nebula, when the field went loose, but it was successfully corralled into the star and thus neutralized. Except Queens and Drones, Centrians are completely sterile. However, survival of the fittest still applies for Queens are more likely to reproduce the gene combinations of a successful Centrian than an unsuccessful one. Centrians live literally to serve their Queen. They appear (except Behemoths) as tall humanoids, with varying skin color but royal blue eyes. They are on average 2.5 metres tall, and Soldiers, Drones, and Workers are winged. Sapienti and Behemoths are never winged, while the Queens are capable of flying in their early years. Behemoths can be as tall as a house but are not humanoid and rather look like gigantic, spiked watchdogs the size of a house. Most normal Centrians (again, Behemoths excluded) have an almost transparent skin (no, you cannot see their innards), because it is exceptionally thin. Despite having no contact with humans, they look somewhat like elves, especially the Sapients, who almost all look like that. Queens, meanwhile, tend to be three metres tall. They are all hatched out of eggs. All are strong, stronger than most other races. Many live on gas giants, with floating cities using the hydrogen below them for fusion to keep them warm, sustain energy and provide light to the hydroponics facilities, which have thousands of the blue Centrian plants in massive vats of nutrients. Centrians used to be divided into 197,605 clans, which were each led by a set of Queens, but under Queen Histrya, the clans were united into the Council of Queens, which is a group of around 500 Queens elected by the Collective Mind. The Collective Mind is when thousands of Centrians join minds. On two separate occasions, entire classes have joined minds (once during the crisis with the Crab Nebula, the Sapients and once during a massive Galactic war, the Soldiers). Never has the entire race joined minds in history, though it is technically possible. Weaponry Sigma Fields Sigma fields are the most powerful of all Centriad weaponry. They range from Class A, which can destroy approximately 200 miles in all directions, to Class F, which can take out entire galaxies. However, the most powerful one ever used was a Class D sigma field (still capable of destruction of multiple systems) in a war against another race. The sigma field was originally intended to destroy just three systems. However, it went out of control and ended up entirely wiping the other race, as well as a Centriad star fleet, in total destroying 17 systems. Missiles The Centrians use missiles to launch anti-matter, nuclear, Strange-Matter, or suchlike payloads. Plasma Weapons Plasma weapons are used in both microcombat (a minor ground-based skirmish) and macrocombat (a multi-system war zone). The largest plasma beam in history was used by the Centrians against the Gundar Alliance at the Battle of Sumarder. The Centrians destroyed a sun two light years away, then used the energy to power a heavily modified Plasma Cannon. The resulting weapon totally destroyed the larger enemy fleets. Cutters, Torches, Lasers These are mainly used in mid-to-large level combat, to destroy either light warships or larger ground-based vehicles. Phasers and Particle Beams Phasers, AKA Particle beams, are concentrated beams of particles that totally destroy their target. While most use electrons, the Aggression (Centrian Military) prefers positron beams, or for larger ships, gravitons. Matter Alteration The Centrians are the only race in the known galaxy to have mastered the art of altering matter. They can turn any form of matter or energy into any other form of matter or energy. This requires huge amounts of energy, however. Government Centria is a Cyclarchy. Effectively, it is ruled by a being - a Queen - who is integrated into the Collective Mind and effectively controls it. Depending on the Queen, however, eventually the Queen herself becomes subsumed into the Mind, prompting the election, between the Queens, of a new Cyclarch. The Cyclarchy's space includes that of ten other species, as well as six former species. The surviving ones are granted almost total autonomy; they provide taxes to the Centrians in the form of ships, labor, specie, or military service in the Scouts Corps (reserved for non-Centrians). The Ten Species are: The Dumbains, the Bargarir, the Senhuma, the Wantanari, the Cababa, the Erntronians, the Mustafa, the Gabril, the Hafnat, the Ahlot, and the Zumdeta. The six extinct species (and reasons for extinction), in order of extinction (from newest to oldest) are: The Dalexi (War with the Centrians), the Aranjans (War with the Centrians), the Gabarji (War with the Dalexi), the Gagarians (War with the Aranjans), the Sinfata (War with the Aranjans), and the Habara (War with the Dalexi). Military The military of the Cyclarchy is one of the most powerful outside the Five Great Powers. Units The Aggression (Joint Military Command)/The Passion (Joint Defense Command) *Total population: 115 billion military, 97 billion support/administrative, each. *70 Base Fleets, 70 Grand Fleets, 70 Assault Fleets, 100 Hive Fleets, each. **Each Fleet - except the Hive Fleets - contains (not counting lighter fighters and such): ***4000 Capital Ships ****1500 Battleships *****250 Wynchia-''Class Ultra-heavy Cannon ships- these are fitted with mostly defensive weaponry and shields, as well as two Ultra-Heavy plasma cannons, capable of destroying bodies around the size of Ceres. As they are not equipped with TransLight Drives (TLDs) or Null-Time Generators (NTGs) they can only travel via Relay. *****450 ''Gulracha-Class Warships- Fitted with state of the art weaponry and TLDs, these ships are used as vanguards and lone wolves, due to their extremely tough shields capable of withstanding almost anything from a single ship (one of the few things that can break their shields are Regentech Death Stars, which are designed for planetary destruction). They are not very maneuverable, however, nor fast (without engaging Star Drives) and more than one ship has been lost due to inability to flee from greater enemy hosts. *****450 Exenia-Class Warships- Extremely maneuverable and speedy ships fitted with TLDs, these are used as skirmishers before the real battle starts or as chasers, attacking and taking down fleeing enemy ships or remnants of an enemy host. These, however, suffer from small shields, making them capable of taking on lighter hosts but unfit for clashing with other Battleships. *****150 Junia-Class Matter Ships- These ships use their advanced control over matter to literally manipulate the structure of enemy ships from afar, changing their structure- they can thus pass through shields without trouble. However, they are slow and have weak shields, and their attack method forces them to use large amounts of energy. As a result, they can only attack one or two ships per battle, as each use is restrictively energy consuming. These are fitted with NTGs. *****150 Wacaba-''Class Biowar Ships- These ships use explosive capsules to launch biological weaponry onto enemy ships. These can actually kill a ship's crew without damaging the ship itself. However, they do require protection, as they have low shields and actually cannot move in any significant way during the course of battle (except by Relay or NTG) as they have extremely weak engines designed only for positioning purposes; any ship can outrun them. They are fitted with NTGs. These are due to be replaced in 100 years with ''Shinawa-Class ships, which will have better Biowar capabilities and stronger non-FTL engines. *****100 Nawah-Class Shield Ships- These ships are equipped solely with defensive weaponry and shields. They are used as shields for the entire convoy, including Junia, Wacaba ''and ''Wynchia ''class ships. They themselves are extremely slow and cannot move faster than light without Relay. ****1500 Carriers: *****200 ''Gagaracha-Class Heavy Carriers: These are the only carriers to support extensive attack weaponry in addition to its host of fighters. Nicknamed the 'Ship-buster', these host large numbers of Light Bombers and Plasma Fighters (which use large plasma cannons to destroy enemy shields) designed to take out medium to large ships; these type of fighters are vulnerable against more agile fighters, however. The carriers are fitted with NTGs. *****800 Nambaiodaga-Class Light Carriers: These carriers mainly use Interceptors and Gunships, which are key towards countering enemy fighters and bombers. Fitted with NTGs. To be replaced in 400 years with Hawahgaioda-''class Carriers which will be equipped with TLDs. *****500 ''Homtak-Class Assault Carriers: Used mainly against defenses of massive scale- such as those on convoys or planets- These hold a mixture of Gunships, Heavy Bombers and Heavy Fighters. ****500 Dreadnoughts *****400 Nondurak''-Class Dreadnoughts: Huge, slow and deadly, these massive ships, generally approximately the size of Earth, need to be fitted with anti-gravity outside ''the hulls to neutralize their gravitational pull. While this is done with all ships, these require anti-gravity up to three times Earth's gravity. They are equipped with TLDs ''and ''NTGs, as well as massively powerful weaponry. One modified such Dreadnought, the ''Nimbawa, once eliminated a Dalexi Death ship with a single Plasma bolt - a feat that could not be replicated by any other civilization without the use of WPDs (Weapons of Planetary Destruction). The Nimbawa ''died in the act, however, its engines totally blown out in the attack. *****100 Hataf''-Class Super-Dreadnought: Nicknamed the 'Revenge of Morntruo', a Centrian planet totally ruined by attacks from the Aranjan Hordes. FTL travel methods Null-Time Generator (NTG) The NTG is used in large, slow ships, such as cargo haulers or slower warships. It creates a 'Null-time' bubble around the ship, freezing the ship into a portion of space and then moving that section of space at speeds greater than that of light, which is possible. The ship itself doesn't move FTL, but the space around it does. This, however, is slow and imprecise, and requires extensive initial calculations to avoid destroying all nearby objects (and the ships inside) on arrival. Similar to the human idea of an Alcubierre Drive. This cannot be used to travel inter-galactically, as the speed which the ship moves is not much larger than that of light- only 100-200 times. Thus even a trip to the closest galaxy, Andromeda, would take over 100,000 years. Translight Drive (TLD) The Translight Drive accelerates the ship to Near-light speeds while dropping it down through dimensions. As the ship crosses dimensionally lines, it accelerates further, until its only physical representation in this universe is a tachyon field, without practically no energy- which moves the ship at speeds googols of times faster than the speed of light. However, this requires multiple 'Jumps'. as a long distance trips of such sort would rip holes in the universe. This makes intergalactic travel impossible by this means. Relay This method is the fastest. 'Relay' ships will form a connection between each other through Hyperspace, then one ship will cast a filed over the convoy and transport the entire area to the other ship instantaneously. However, this cannot be used for intergalactic travel, as it requires another Relay ship at the other end. Types Queens The only type of Centrian not designed to serve the Hive, the Queens are the governors of the Hives. Depending on the size of the Hives, between one and 25 Queens may rule over them, with one Queen as the senior ruler. Queens are also the only type of Centrians without major variations. They resemble three-meter tall humans, but with six arms and wings. Sapienti The Sapienti, like all Centrians except the Queens, exist solely to serve their Hive and race in general. They are used as mathematicians, technicians, engineers, and scientists. These roles are ordained before birth, as the Queen lay different eggs depending on need. In addition, some specialized type of Sapienti are computers. Because Centrians are telepathic and silicon based, they can use these computers, or 'nodes', to enter the collective mind. These are the final evolutions of the Worker branch. Soldiers The soldiers come in many varieties, each designed towards surviving and fighting in different environments. These will eventually evolve into different types of behemoths. Workers These Centrians are used to do menial tasks and work- where other races use robots or androids, the Centrians use these. Some will eventually evolve into Sapienti. Drones The mates of the Queens, these also function in capacities such as diplomats, military leaders and supervisors. Behemoths The largest and most deadly of the six types of Centrians, these are sub intelligent killing machines. Capable of withstanding almost any weaponry and surviving almost any environment (they can even survive in deep space, without suits, for days) they will consume anything. They also breed a type of bacteria specially designed to consume all biological matter. These are the final evolution of the Soldier branch of the groups. Gallery World-war-z-concept-art.jpg|Centrian troops fight off an attack from Aranjan Warriors. images-4.jpeg|A Centrian Nowarb-Class fighter. Centrianimages3.jpeg|A Centrian Wynchia-Class Battleship images-8.jpeg|Centrian Soldiers attacking a Dalexi base on Kumwarvaf. images-6.jpeg|The Fourth Battle of Babalu, showing a Gabarji Voidship being destroyed by the Dalexi. Unknown-1.jpeg|A Centrian Gulracha-Class Assault Ship Unknown-2.jpeg|A Centrian Junia-Class Battleship over Monstrao. images-5.jpeg|A Centrain Scoutship after the Battle of Gunstruar, against the Dalexi. CentrianCombat.jpeg|A Dalexi ship attacks a Centrian convoy over Gulracha. images-7.jpeg|The last seconds of the Momdabasiva, the largest War ship ever made by the Centrians (approximately 4x the size of Jupiter), before the ships of the Hafnat Confederacy destroyed it. images-7.png|Aranjan Warriors attacking Morntruo. starhawk.jpg|Centrian ships advance on Skarofaar, the Dalexi Homeworld. swtor-space-combat.jpg|The Battle for Mars, human year 1967-1968 Category:Nations Category:Alien Nations